


an excuse to talk to you

by fabulousfairytales



Series: schmico AU ville [12]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, supermarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Very short AU in which Nico and Levi meet in a supermarket.





	an excuse to talk to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So this thing was short, but it's still cute so here you go!

Levi hated buying olive oil. It was always at the top of the shelf. Always. And every time he needed to buy some, the few bottles that would usually be near the edge of the shelf have been pushed to the back so there wouldn’t be any in his reach. It was frustrating and Levi hated being this short. 

Praying that today would be different, that today would be his day, Levi entered the aisle with the oil and condiments and surprise, he could already see the few glass bottles of the brand he always got, pushed to the back. He had considered switching brands, but Levi was no rich man who could, or better wanted, to buy oil that was $3 more expensive. Who was he? Some kind of king?  

No, he wasn’t. So he tried his best to get to one of those bottles at the back of the shelf. Usually he would just try to take another bottle to carefully push his desired item to the front, but today his efforts were left fruitless.  

At this point he didn’t know for how long he has been trying to get one of the bottles, but he was close to giving up, just take the expensive bottle and live like a king for the next few months, until a tall guy stepped next to him and just reached out for the oil and was able to grab one bottle. 

 _Okay what the fuck, that’s just ru –_  

“There you go,” the guy said as he offered him the glass bottle with a soft smile.  

“For… me?” Levi stared at him for a few seconds until he reluctantly took the bottle.  

“You’ve had a rough five minutes and looked like giving up, so I thought I’d jump in,” the handsome stranger explained with a smirk. 

“Uh thanks,” Levi just mumbled, still flashed by the guy’s whole essence of being. He was hot. Like super hot. And his smile was just so… He couldn’t describe it.  

“Oh no problem, I couldn’t keep watching you struggle like that for any longer,” the man chuckled. “And at least it got me a reason to approach you,” he added with a wink. 

Levi’s eyes widened. “To approach… me?” Why would he need a reason to approach him? 

“Yeah. I’m Nico by the way. I think I’ve seen you a few times before here. And uhm, you’re kinda cute so I wanted to ask if, I don’t know, maybe you wanna grab a coffee? With me?” He asked to Levi’s surprise. Did this really attractive guy just ask him out on a – 

“L-like a date?” Levi mumbled in disbelief which made Nico smile widely again. 

“Yeah. Yeah, like a date,” Nico confirmed and chuckled low. 

“Oh.” So he did hear him right. “Uhm, yeah, yes. Sure. I’d like that. A lot,” he replied with an enthusiastic nod. How could he say no to that? 

Nico grinned and let out a relieved breath before pulling out his phone from his pocket.  

“Okay that’s great. Then give me your number and we’ll set something up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!! If you enjoyed it, please let me know!!
> 
> My tumblr is [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/) so you can come over if you wanna talk or have a prompt!!


End file.
